Time Lord from the Start
by Rowan Mcklain
Summary: OMg! New idea here! Rose, a Time Lord all along... who would have thought! Read more and find out!
1. Chapter 1

Time Lord From the Start

By: Rowan Mcklain

_**Disclaimer:** I DO NOT OWN DOCTOR WHO! I do however own a sonic screwdriver ._

_Heres an intresting little story... I mean we've all heard rose turn into a time lord, but what if she was a time lord from the beginning? Now thats an unadventured idea! Trust me on this I've read almost everystory on whofic, fanlib and fanfiction and haven't found one so I made one. **Pats self on back** _

_So review and motivate me to write more ._

Rose Tyler, a stupid ape, or so the doctor thought. She smiled fondly as she remembered the first time they met. He never even sensed it, she was just like him. Two hearts beat proudly in her 800 year old body. Yes, Jakie believe she was her mother, but mid alteration was an easy task for her sonic screw driver. Sighing, rose sat up. She missed her Tardis, she only used it twice but it made for great conversations. So after careful and mind boggling consideration she slipped out of bed. She was going to go talk to the doctors Tardis. She opened her door a crack to make sure the doctor wasn't lurking about before she slipped into the corridor. The control room was dim and there was no sign of the doctor.

"Hello old girl." Her hand caressing the control panel as she sat in the captains chair. The Tardis let out a soft hum. Rose laughed, "I bet your wondering why I can understand you?" A purr of glee erupted around her as she spoke perfect Galferian to the Tardis. The lights around her blinked dimly.

"No!" Rose hissed as she tried to calm the Tardis. "You can't tell him. If he knew, well things would change." The Tardis hissed in response and zapped roses fingers. "You don't believe me?" The Tardis beeped again. "Of course he doesn't know! How? Well lets just say, I learned to hide it after the time war." The Tardis beeped and flashed some lights a little more calmly.

"Hey, I couldn't have those nasty Dalkes finding me now could I?" The Tardis hummed and entered roses mind.

"Yes I guess you can see my past if you want, no spilling your guts to the doctor though." Rose wagged her finger playfully at the Tardis.

"This will be our..." Before Rose could finish the doctor came bounding into the control room. The Tardis turned the T.V on just in time to hide the true conversation.

"Rose?" She looked back at him smiling.

"Are you trying to get the Tardis to teach you Galferian? Because I could have sworn I hard it. That and she's humming an awfully happy tune." Rose laughed and waved her hand in front of her. Her other hand pulling at her night rode nervously.

"Yeah you know me doctor, always meddling were I shouldn't."

The doctor smiled and sat down next to her. Taking her hand in his he turned to face her, "Why would you want to learn such a dead language any way?" Smiling rose leaned into his arm, "because it's part of you." The Tardis hissed and rose glared.

"What's wrong old girl?" the doctor reached out to touch to control panel. Rose just glared at it sending a telepathic threat to leave if she spilled. The doctor smiled as the Tardis hummed at his touch.

"Feeling left out of the cuddle." He smiled as he held Rose and the the Tardis.

"My two favorite girls." Rose just smiled.

The Tardis sent rose her own message while the doctor was occupied.

'He will find out Rose, or should I say, Bad Wolf?'

Rose turned sharply to the control panel and stood. She marched over to it and put her hands on it as if sending a silent plea not to mention it.

'Not yet!' her mind cried. The Tardis made a sigh noise as if accepting defeat. Rose relaxed and the doctor just watched her, a little confused.

"Something wrong?" Rose looked over at him and smiled.

"Nope just ready to go on the next adventure you could say." The doctor smiled and bounded around the controls, pulling levers and twisting knobs.

"Well go get dressed we can't have an adventure in our pj's! Well we can but last time I went to Delagred I didn't leave with a lot of friends." Rose laughed and bounded out of the control room. Once she was in her bed room she slid down her closed door in relief. The Tardis of course wasn't going to drop this and had another secret word with Rose.

'Why wont you tell him?' the soft voice in Rose's mind made her smile as she rubbed the wall.

"Things would change, he would like me more because I was the second to last of the Time Lords, not because I was just me. Do you understand?" The Tardis hummed to her and broke the connection just as the doctor knocked on her door.

"Be ready in a minute!"

"Ok but are you sure your not learning Gallifery? I hard it again." Rose cursed silently.

"Maybe your imagining things." The doctor shook his head, "I'm getting old." Rose laughed as she got ready, yep he was getting old, but so was she.

'What regeneration are you on?' The Tardis asked rose.

"Second, had a nasty run in during the witch trials. They thought my sonic screwdriver was a wand." Rose laughed at the memories.

'Rose tell him, he loves you now. This will make it easier.'

Rose sighed at stared at the celling.

'I will, when bad wolf is revealed.' The Tardis nodded.

'It's my destiny and yours we both know it, besides if I told him now it would create a paradox and we can't have any reapers around.'

The Tardis hummed in agreement as Rose went to meet with the doctor.

"So where are we?"

The Doctor grinned and opened the door.

"The best place ever, London." The doctor smiled and Rose just laughed.

"I don't know about the greatest place ever but hey it works."

Omg! More to come soon! Review, it motivates me to update!


	2. Note

Omg! Great reviews I love it! And yes there are some typos and stuff.. kinda typed it up when I got home from work.. where naughty little me was writing it... when I was supposed to be working.. Next update I'll clean it up and then post the second chapter! Keep reading everyone.. you'll see a lot more stories from me soon... once there typed..

Love ya's!

Rowan


End file.
